


Good Ghoul

by copias_gloves



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copias_gloves/pseuds/copias_gloves
Summary: Aether wants to reward Rain for good behavior.





	Good Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be for Valentine's Day but OOPS I couldn't write fast enough. Anyway, hope you enjoy, these boys seem to be getting awful close lately........

Rain was crouched, stowing away his bass after the ritual, too cautious with his instrument to let the acolytes put it away for him. He gingerly placed it in the storage container, making sure the strap laid flat and that everything was nice and neat, just the way he liked it.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Standing, he turned to find Aether smiling at him.

“You’ve really improved a lot, you know that? I’m glad you’re feeling more comfortable on stage,” the bigger ghoul said. 

Rain blushed. He  _ had _ come a long way since he first joined the clergy, and he was proud of himself, but hearing it from someone else, especially someone like Aether who’d been serving the Dark Lord for a long time now, was such a relief to hear. He gave the other ghoul a shy smile and looked down at his feet. He was never good at receiving compliments.

“I really mean it, Rain, you’re doing a great job out there.” 

“Thank you, it means a lot coming from you,” Rain admitted. 

Aether’s hand was still on his shoulder, and gave a little squeeze. Without warning, the bigger ghoul leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and made Rain’s face flush even more. He met Aether’s gaze, thrown off by the unexpected affection. 

Still leaning in close, Aether then whispered in his ear, “I think such good behavior deserves to be rewarded, don’t you?”

The flush in Rain’s face spread throughout his body, pooling deep his gut as the implication of Aether’s words hit him like a tidal wave. Aether had been much more attentive to Rain on stage lately, but he never thought that the bigger ghoul was interested in him carnally. He hadn’t responded yet; he was still unsure how to proceed.

“Sorry, am I being too forward?” Aether pulled away slightly. He was always so considerate.

“No, I just—” Rain lowered his voice, not wanting the acolytes wandering around nearby to hear, “I didn’t think you wanted me like  _ that _ .”

Aether closed the space between them, pressing his strong chest against Rain’s and pushing him back against the storage container so suddenly that Rain nearly lost his balance, but Aether’s arms wrapped around him, holding him steady.

“Who wouldn’t want a sweet thing like you?” Aether’s breath was warm on his face, and the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. 

Rain licked his lips as his heart began to race. But he wasn’t one for exhibitionism, he preferred to keep his most intimate moments very much private. He lightly pushed Aether back, glancing around him to see if anyone had noticed their exchange. None of the nearby acolytes seemed to be paying attention, but he wanted to play it safe either way.

“Let’s take this somewhere else,” Rain suggested. 

“Wherever you like,” Aether agreed with a grin, taking a step back to give Rain room to lead the way. 

_ Where could we even go? _ The tour bus was likely to be a bit crowded at that time, as their other bandmates changed clothes and relaxed after another long night of playing for thousands of devotees. Rain decided the green room was likely to be unoccupied at that time. He grabbed hold of Aether’s tie and pulled the bigger ghoul with him as he took quick steps in that direction.

“Oh, I’m liking this confidence,” Aether commented behind him.

Rain gave him a sultry backwards glance. He knew they all underestimated him. He even liked it that way; it made things easier when he wanted to impress. Just a little bit of effort went such a long way when everyone’s expectations were almost comically low. He hurried down the backstage hallway, tugging his bandmate along, until they reached the green room.

_ Thank Lucifer it’s empty _ . Once they were inside, Rain released his hold on Aether’s tie. “Shut that door,” he said without looking back as he crossed the room to one of the large leather couches. Rain settled down in the middle of the couch and watched while Aether did as he was told. Rain crossed one ankle over his other knee and stretched his arms out across the back of the couch.

As Aether came toward him, Rain relished the surprised look on the bigger ghoul’s face.

“And here I thought you’d be so shy…” Aether remarked.

“I guess you were wrong.” Rain raised an eyebrow as he eyed his fellow ghoul up and down. “So you said I deserve a reward? What did you have in mind?” Rain uncrossed his leg and set it down so that his legs were wide open, indicating the kind of reward he’d like to receive.

Aether leaned over him and planted his warm hands on each of Rain’s thighs, bringing his face in close.

“Are you always like this behind closed doors?” Aether asked quietly.

Rain put one hand behind Aether’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, making liberal use of his tongue. Aether surrendered to him right away as his hands slid their way up Rain’s thighs. When Rain finally broke away, he grinned. 

“Don’t tell anyone okay? It can be our little secret,” Rain whispered, then brought his hand around to press his finger to Aether’s lips, holding it there for a moment before slipping it into the other ghoul’s mouth. Aether sucked his finger eagerly, locking eyes with him and demonstrating exactly what he could do with his lips and tongue. Rain watched him with lips parted, already looking forward to employing those skills elsewhere. “Look who’s being a sweet thing now… Especially that mouth…” Rain put his free hand on Aether’s shoulder and pushed down firmly, encouraging Aether to get on his knees, which the bigger ghoul did without hesitation. “About that reward…“ He pulled his finger out of Aether’s mouth to rest that hand on his bandmate’s other shoulder.

The hands on his thighs slid further inward, meeting at the button of Rain’s pants to undo them. “Yes, a reward is most certainly in order, and I think I’ve got just the thing.” Aether was smiling up at him as he made quick work of freeing Rain’s cock from the confines of his clothes. Rain was already so hard, his cock bobbed up on its own before Aether, who seemed to like what he saw. The younger ghoul grabbed hold of one of his bandmate’s horns, and with the other guided his cock into Aether’s expectant mouth. The rhythm guitar ghoul was so obedient, so willing, Rain couldn’t resist pulling him by the horn so that he took him deep into his mouth. Aether needed little encouragement however; he closed his eyes and began a steady pace, so Rain tilted his head back against the couch to just enjoy while his bandmate went to work. He let things continue that way for a while, until he was fully slick and he felt like Aether was ready for more. When Rain pulled both horns and increased the pace, making Aether take him even deeper, he moaned softly as the pleasure boiled within him. The hum of his fellow ghoul’s response thrummed around him and he looked down once more to watch. 

He was closing in on his climax, panting hard as Aether continued to take him like a champ with his strong hands squeezing the bassist’s thighs. “I’m so close, Aether,” Rain announced between shuddery breaths. The bigger ghoul finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. Rain released his hold on Aether’s horns and asked, “Can I cum on your tongue?”

Aether pulled off of him and nodded, taking a moment to swallow and breathe before he stroked Rain with his hand and presented his tongue. The metal of Aether’s rings as his fingers slid up and down his cock added a whole different sensation, and in hardly any time at all Rain curled his body forward with a cry of ecstasy as he reached his zenith and came into the bigger ghoul’s open mouth. Aether caught as much as he could on his tongue, though a few stray spurts spattered across his cheeks and chin, speckling him with pearly white dots and streaks of cum. 

Reeling in the afterglow of his orgasm, Rain rested his head on the back of the couch once more as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Mmm, such a good ghoul,” Aether said as he stood up and leaned over Rain, “You even taste good.” 

Rain smirked and replied, “I’ll be the judge of that.” He sat up to kiss the bigger ghoul, genuinely assessing the taste of himself on Aether’s tongue, but also showing his appreciation for such a lovely reward. Satisfied, he broke off the kiss to deliver his verdict. “You’re right. I do taste pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me in thinking that Rain is a secret dom XD   
> Thanks for reading, this was just for fun really~


End file.
